


Cuddle the shit out of you

by justacrush



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacrush/pseuds/justacrush
Summary: Avenger!reader + werewoman came back from a mission with serious injuries she doesn't want to sleep alone and Bucky comes to help. 1/3
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm reposting stuff from my writing masterlist on Tumblr. Hope y'all like it! X 
> 
> This one came up after this request: “Anonymous said: Can I ask for a buckyxreader request? like she’s back from a mission really injured but she doesn’t want to sleep alone and she’s like a werewoman or something! Fluff maybe? Thankyou!!!!!!!” 
> 
> Warnings: Implied smut, mentions of torture, blood, violence. Fluffy bucky, angry bucky, lovely Bucky. You know, Bucky.
> 
> ||I don’t own Bucky Barnes or any of the avengers. They belong to Marvel.||

You had to admit that it was a difficult mission and you were really tired, all that you wanna do was take a shower and get some sleep. Being part of the Avengers sometimes means the lack of sleep and getting hurt all the time. But you were a shapeshifter, you can handle it. At least that’s what you told yourself.

“Are you sleeping’ at Bucky’s Y/N?” Steve asked you while getting into the elevator.

“I think so… I really don’t know yet Cap.”

The blonde Captain smiled at you, he was happy that his friend was comfortable enough around you like to let you sleep with him or vice versa. You and Bucky became friends right away once you became part of the Avengers, and you two started to share a bed one time that Bucky terror screams woke you up:

You were on your bare feet while walking to the elevator, it was Bucky who was screaming so you didn’t have to think twice. Once the elevator doors opened on his floor you walked towards his room, with a few knocks on his door he let you in.

“You okay Buck? I heard you from my room…”

“Y/N?” he asked looking at you in the dark.

“Yeah. It’s everything okay?”

“Nightmares…” You could feel that he didn’t feel like talking so you just went to his bed and sat beside him. You took his flesh-hand into yours and started to draw small circles on his skin.

You didn’t ask anything else, and he didn’t say a word. Bucky just fell asleep again, but this time with you by his side.

Friday’s voice told you that you were on your floor, and just when you were about to leave the metallic box Steve let out a laugh.

“What’s so funny Captain?”

“Whatever you’re planning to do… you better take a shower. You smell really bad… like a wet dog.”

“Shut the fuck up Steve. You’re not smelling better than I am. Goodnight.”

You heard a “Language Y/N!” while the doors closed.

“Like a wet dog. Bastard” You said to yourself. It wasn’t weird that the Avengers were making jokes about you being a dog… actually a Wolf, or any other animal. But “like a wet dog” was something that Bucky used to say to you.

And once again Bucky was in your mind.

After a hot shower to clean all the blood and sweat and everything you looked at the mirror. It was bad, you had a few knife cuts and other marks on your back. And they were hurting like hell. You need to clean them up right now or tomorrow they would be much worse. So you put on a big “Supernatural” t-shirt and went to the clinical wing. Bruce wasn’t there to patch you up so you’ll have to do it for yourself.

“That’s a pretty nasty scar you got there doll.” You felt a smile appearing on your lips.

“And I have to clean it before it can get even nastier.” He let out a laugh. You knew he’ll help you.

“Steve told me you were pretty badly injured… So I figured out you’ll be here before my room.” You meet Bucky’s eyes and raised an eyebrow.

“Nightmares again?” You had a concerned look. It’s been a rough week for him. He started to clean up the wound in your back.

“Nah, I just heard that it was a difficult mission and maybe the little wolf wanted to cuddle.”

That made you laugh, out loud. Steve told him that you transformed into a wolf for the mission, for sure.

“Don’t you dare to get all cocky with me Barnes”

“I’m not being cocky, just being honest.”

“You’re the worst.”

“The worst but now your nasty scar is clean. So tell me I was wrong? Or you want to cuddle?”

It was awful that he knew you so well. It was most likely that whenever you or he return from a difficult mission the other will be there to cuddle. He liked to say that he was able to “cuddle the shit out of you”. And that was exactly what you needed right now. You nodded at him and let out a sweet smile.

“Come on”

“I knew it wolf” you rolled your eyes.

Once the two of you were in his bed he wrapped his metallic arm around your waist and his human one in your hand just like the first time he fell asleep with you.

“Y/N?”

“mhm?”

“Did you know that wolves are my favorite animals in the whole…”

“Shut up Bucky”

Bucky laughed and kissed the back of your neck sending shivers down your spine. That was new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied smut, mentions of torture, blood, violence. Fluffy bucky, angry bucky, lovely Bucky. You know, Bucky.
> 
> ||I don’t own Bucky Barnes or any of the avengers. They belong to Marvel.||

You awkwardly laughed to send the shivers away. But you knew that he felt it.

“Did you just shiver y/n?” He asked and you felt his smile on the back of your neck. Again, shivers.

“S-stop doing that. It was involuntary, a reaction” you said quickly.

“If you say so… goodnight doll.” Cocky.

“Mhm.”

Bucky fell asleep with you wrapped in his arms, but you didn’t. You couldn’t sleep now, because of all the things that were in your mind. It wasn’t weird that you and Bucky kissed sometimes but on the check or maybe your hair and forehead, whenever you had nightmares or he had them. But this, this was different and now the room didn’t feel the same as always. Nothing felt the same.

“You’re making that annoying dog sound again.” He said behind you with a sleepy voice.

“I’m not making any sound”

“Yes, yes you are.” He faced you. “That noise like something is hurting you” his brows went together. “Am I hurting you?”

Your heart fell.

“No Bucky… I’m sorry I didn’t realize that I was making a sound. Go back to sleep.”

Bucky nodded at you and went back to sleep, it was easy when he was already asleep.

Water. A lot of water. Everywhere. In your hair, eyes, nose, and mouth. Down your throat and filling you up.

You couldn’t breathe, and there was no air. Not even a little bit. The bottom seems so close to your paws… your paws? Blue and red, blue and red. It was blood, your eyes closed and then opened once again, looking down you saw your hands… human hands and wolf paws. Blood, the water had blood everywhere. You tried to scream but there was so much water around you.

“I think that’s probably enough Sr. her vital signs are low.”

“No. Not until she completes her change.”

The voices were so close, but so far away. Like a dream, so you forced your eyes to look at the sound. A glass, more like a window. One, two, three, four, and five. Five pairs of eyes were looking at you, were studying your every move.

The claws started to grow in your fingernails and the pain was something that you couldn’t handle. Your eyes shut, your brain started to work in a different way. Strong, now you were strong. Strong enough to swim to the window, and look at them. Look at them, memorizing their eyes and the way that their hearts sounded.

“Good. Send the electricity.”

Pain. More pain. Everything went black.

“y/n? Wake up, please. Wake up. y/n.” You opened your eyes to see Buckys.

“I was dying. They… they…I was dying.” Tears everywhere. It was the first time that you remembered that. The time that they pushed you to the limit so your powers will awake.

He softly shushed you and held your head to his chest. You cried a bit more, a lot more while Bucky hummed something to calm you down. Once your body stopped shaking he places a kiss on your forehead and you looked up at him. Smiling a little bit.

“It’s usually you the one with the nightmares.”

“You have them too… not so often. But you do.”

You nodded and interlocked his flesh fingers with yours, noticing the claws in your other hand.

“It was really bad huh?” He looked at your hand and wrapped it with his metal one. “You’re okay now?”

“I think so, thank you.” He smiled at you and hugged your waist, placing his head to your chest now. You smirked and kissed his forehead and then start to play with the hair in the back of his neck. “Did you just shivered Bucky?”

“Unlike you, I’m capable of admitting that yes. I did. And you wanna know why?” you nodded smiling. “Because my body knows it’s you.”

“Oh shut up.”

Suddenly his entire body was on top of you, but carefully so your injuries wouldn’t get worse. Bucky kissed your nose, and then your cheeks, your jaw, neck, and after what seemed ages your lips met his.

Letting out a sigh of relief he wrapped his arms around you once more that night.

“Now, shut up and cuddle the shit out of me or…” your words trailed off as his lips placed a soft kiss on your shoulder.

“Yes, little wolf. I’ll cuddle the shit out of you anytime you want.”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied smut, mentions of torture, blood, violence. Fluffy bucky, angry bucky, lovely Bucky. You know, Bucky.
> 
> ||I don’t own Bucky Barnes or any of the avengers. They belong to Marvel.||

When you woke up the next morning the warm feeling of Bucky’s body sleeping at your side made you smile. You kissed his naked chest, right where his metallic arm connected to his flesh, and danced your fingers on his skin. The night before, after you two cuddled Bucky made his way down and things got a little bit, way too, heated up. You laughed softly at the memory of how his hands and his entire body made you feel. You kissed your way up to his chin and lips and he slowly opened his eyes. A smirk across his lips and sleepy voice made you feel weak once again.

“Good morning”

“Good morning doll,” he said and peeked your lips. Trailed his hands to your naked body and hugged you tightly by his side.

Taking the hint you crawled on top of him, straddling him, and lowered yourself to kiss his lips in a better way. His hands tracing invisible paths on your body until they grabbed your hips and started to settle a rhythm between your bodies, swallowing your moans and your smile. 

**********

The next time you woke up Bucky wasn’t in bed with you.

“FRIDAY?” you asked the AI while you put on one of his tees and your booty shorts.

“Yes Miss Y/N?”

“Where is Barnes?”

“Sargent Barnes is in the kitchen with everyone else. They’re already having breakfast.”

You sighed.

“Thanks”

Once you finished talking with FRIDAY you made your way to the bathroom for your morning routine and then headed to the kitchen. The smell of waffles and coffee hitting you and making you smile.

“Good morning everyone” you greeted the rest of the team and the air filled up with hellos and morning.

You glanced at Bucky but he was looking down at some article on the tablet that Tony gave him. He wasn’t even looking at you through his eyelashes, nothing.

“How did you sleep volk” (*) Pietro asked you and smiled when you grabbed one of the waffles that were on his plate.

“Very good thanks, and you?” He just shrugged his shoulders.

The conversation between everyone was in a lack of sense but hey it was the morning and the Avengers sometimes talk about nothing. You realized that the coffee jar was next to Bucky and your cup was empty.

“Hey Buck, would you pass me the coffee?” You asked nicely to him.

But Bucky sighed and looked at you with empty eyes. “Can you stand up and take it yourself? I’m reading” he sounds angry.

You looked at him surprised, and so did everyone there.

“What’s going on?” You asked.

He passed you the coffee jar pushing it towards you with a loud noise.

“Nothing’s going on”

“You’re lying”

The table that was in his hands was now on the floor and he was looking at her pissed off.

“I’m not lying, don’t talk shit.”

“Bucky what’s happening?” Steve asked looking at his friend worried that he might be entering the Winter Soldier mode.

“Nothing!”

“Buck you’re acting weird,” You said and stood up to place one of your hands on his arm, but he shakes it off.

“You’re acting weird, not me!” He replied and you understood. It was about last night.

Now you were mad. “I’m acting weird?! You’re the one who one night is all cute and cuddles and the other day is not!” You screamed at him.

The rest of the team was looking at you two argue with white eyes, you two usually act nice around each other, even sweet.

“Well is not my fault that I’m not every day the same!”

You were a little bit confused by his words but they were hurting you anyway. You tried to compose your posture and bite down a whimper. “Well, is not my fault that you decided to sleep with me and then regret it.”

You were facing him with anger filling your body, mirroring his. And suddenly Natasha let out a small “what!”

“You slept together!?” She asked

“Okay guys, we all should calm down” That was Steve, trying to chill everything.

“Of course they fucked!! Haven’t you heard them? Or even see how they’re all sweet on each other?” Pietro said and smirked.

You turned around and trying to hide your blush, and anger yelled at the speedster, Bucky mimicking your act. “Shut up Pietro!”

With that said you stormed out of the kitchen, your pulse was rising and you could feel that your claws were trying to show up. The pain in your fingers was unbearable. So once you made it to your room you shouted the door close and ran to the bathroom, opened the warm water, and stood under it. Trying to calm your breath as one of the flashbacks from your nightmares appeared in your mind and your paws started to show. Twenty minutes after, your breathings were normal so you changed clothes and curled up on your bed, falling asleep as soon as you closed your eyes once again.

The five pairs of eyes that were studying your every move were now three. Two at your sides and one in front of you.

“You seem calm shifter,” The one that was in front of you told you and placed one of his hands on your shoulder.

“Sir I do not recommend you to touch her. Her pulse is quite high, she might turn in any second.”

“Oh I’m counting on that,” He said.

The pain from the claws that were threatening with appearing was high enough to make you cry but they didn’t care about that.

“Oh querida, we don’t want to hurt you… not so bad. But you have to turn.”

“I-I can’t control it,” You told them, for the first time in weeks.

“What a shame.” He smiled at you and took from one of the men beside him the gun and pointed at your arm, shooting you without even think about it. “Do it.”

“I can’t” you cried out in pain

Another bullet on your arm, the blood running down your flesh and dripping to your feet… your paws.

“Do it!” He said once again and shoot another bullet into your arm.

One scream and you were on your paws, crying out in pain and watching the blood on the floor. Your blood.

“Good, now kill them,” He said and left the room.

You didn’t want to do it, but something else was in control of your movements, so without thinking what you were doing you ripped their throats with your claws.

“Well done.”

“Y/N” … “Y/N” … “Miss Y/N?” “I’m letting Sargent Barnes know that you’re in pain”

“Sargent Barnes?” You opened your eyes and looked around. There were blood drops from your fingers but you were alone. Sweat covering your body and tears filling your eyes.

You just remember that you actually murderer two guys without having control of your acts. The tears started to fall down and leaving wet spots on your clothes.

Two loud knocks on your door and a bang made you stood up from the bed and look at the wood. Bucky was standing there with fear in his eyes, fear.

“Friday said that…” he looked at you and saw that you were bleeding and crying, and forgetting about what happened earlier he ran to you and held you in his arms while you cried.

His metal arm was going up and down through your back, in a calming form. Trying to calm you down. “Better?” He asked and looked at you.

You nodded and he stood up with you in his arms and start to walk to the medical wing. Bruce was there and when you both appeared he cleaned up one of the stretchers so he could put you there.

“What happened?”

“Something trigged her claws”

Bruce looked at Bucky like saying “you did you asshole”

“We-we argued earlier”

“Usually she controls her powers… and she manages not to bleed when the claws emerge but this is different.” He said and started to clean your fingers and to take an example of your material tissue.

“Go ahead Bruce, take the blood too”

“You’re up” He smiled at you. “Do you remember what happened?”

“A nightmare… more like a memory”

Bucky froze by her side, he was supposed to keep her nightmares away. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there…”

“Shut up Bucky. I remembered when I… when I slashed those doctors throats and I think it triggered it… I don’t know Bruce”

He was looking with sympathy at you. “You need to rest darling. I’ll make some runs on your blood to see I there’s anything else and I’ll get back to you. Okay? But please don’t stress out now. I don’t want to turn into… the other guy to control you. Okay?”

You smiled at him and nodded, The Hulk and the wolf had had an encounter a few months ago. Once that Bruce got away Bucky scratched his neck nervously.

“Why are you fucking acting like this Buck?”

“I don’t know… maybe –fuck- maybe I’m regretting something.”

Your heart fell, he was regretting the night before. And couldn’t control the tears that were forming in your eyes.

“You-you ugh”

“Same goes to you… Maybe you’re in love with me?” You tried not to sound too sad and hopeful.

“You’re the one in love” He bites back.

“Ugh, Bucky! Why do you always have to ruin everything? We can spend many nights sleeping, not doing anything but once that we actually do something you… you make like it’s a big deal!”

“It wasn’t big deal? It was a great deal!” He said and placed both of his hands, metallic and flesh one, on your shoulders.

“So now you’re accepting that it was a big deal. What the fuck is wrong with you Bucky? You’re messing with my mind, and I don’t fucking like it!” You said and stood up, forgetting about the pain on your hands and on your head. “We’re friends! Why are you acting like this?”

“We’re not friends Y/N”

“You made it pretty clear”

“Oh because now friends can’t fuck”

You were surprised, he was being so confusing. It was hurting you, and you were tired.

“Seriously man, you’re messed up. What the fuck Buck? Seriously! Am I that bad in bed? What the fuck is going on!” You yelled at him.

His hands went to fists, and then he opened them again. Trying to calm himself down… until he exploded.

“Because I fucking love you okay? I’m in deep shit. You’re the only one who can calm down Y/N, but also the one that can bring me to the edge with just the blink of an eye, and I- I just hate it. I’m so in love with you.” He said and placed his flesh hand on the back of your neck, resting his forehead on yours and closing his eyes. “I’m so in love with you. It hurts. I’m sorry I didn’t know how to-to act after last night. So I-I just acted like an”

“An asshole” You cut him. “I get it. But hey, I’m in love with you too.” You smiled at him.

He smiled back and opened his eyes, to look right into yours and place his lips on yours, it made your legs feel like jelly. You were in deep shit too.


End file.
